Broken, Healed, Loved
by IfICouldHaveYouBack
Summary: After the fight and her kiss with Jacob, Bella realizes that she is in love with Jacob. Edward shows his REAL side, and you won't believe it. Bella now knows she loves Jake and she finally realizes love and who it belongs to.


**You know those stories where Bella leaves Edward, and goes running to Jacob and BAM, they sleep together and HAPPILY EEVER AFTER? **

**Well, this isn't one of those.**

**Bella sees the real side of Edward and Jacob is there for her, and her world is turned upside down in the way she always wanted.**

**** I am not Stepenie Meyer. ****

**Please, enjoy! Xo**

**BELLA POV;**

It wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Jake was hurt. And I stood there in my bedroom, pacing, hoping that he'd be okay. The battle between the new borns, the Cullen's and the werewolves took place Yesterday, and also the Volturi's surprise visit. Victoria's dead now… and so are hundreds of thirsty newborns; and I still couldn't believed it all happened. My heart was pounding.

I sat on the edge of my bed, putting my face in my hands. I miss Jacob, and not just _miss_ him, but _really miss _him. I wanted to see him again. Badly. I just wanted to see his smile and make sure he's okay. His words from earlier were stuck in my head.

_It would be easy as breathing with me._

_Easy as breathing, _I thought. With Edward, it wasn't like that at all. There was tension and strict boundaries that I didn't enjoy. With Jacob, it was one-hundred percent comfortable. No boundaries. He'd always have me smiling. I thought back at our kiss earlier. His warmth surrounding me and the way his lips moved with mine. But then… he left… to fight.

I sighed.

Jacob was my best friend. My best friend that I loved more than I thought. The best friend who cured me when I was basically having break downs when Edward left. And the best friend who always had me wanting more. He was perfect.

My thoughts were cut short as I saw Edward suddenly sitting next to me. I jumped a little and I'd forgot I left the window open.

His cold hand took mine. I looked down at the ring that was shining on my marriage finger.

We were getting married.

Was this what I _really_ wanted?

He sighed, "How are you feeling?" He didn't sound happy.

"Horrible," I admitted. "Jake's hurt…"

He stiffened. "Look, Bella, he'll be alright. Plus, he should have never saved Leah-"

"Stop." I said firmly. I didn't want to think about earlier anymore. The past is the past. And every time I even think about what happened, pain and worry fill me. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, please..."

Edward released my hand. "Okay then."

It was quiet for a moment and my mind was focused on Jake.

Edward finally spoke, "You want to see him, Bella, don't you?"

"You know I do."

He sighed, "Well, that can't happen."

I looked at him. "Why? I can't go see my best friend who happens to be _hurt_ because of me?"

He snorted. "Yes and no. Jacob could easily…"

"He won't hurt me. He cant phase, remember?" I stated. And I was right, Jake can't phase for another two days or maybe just one.

"Bella, calm down." Edward growled. "One of the _mutts_ can easily get angry at you. And then they could hurt you!"

"They won't hurt me!" I got up. "Why do you think you can just control me like that, Edward? I may be _with_ you, but I'm not your slave!"

He stood up also, suddenly anger in his eyes. "I'm not controlling you, I'm protecting you. I always have protected you."

"Oh, okay." I added, sarcastically. "You always protecting me. Humph. Remember when you left me for five months? Yeah, who was protecting me then?" I folded my arms across my chest.

He sighed, his voice still mad. "It's not my fault you did stupid shit, Bella. You could have died and Jacob would be chewing on bones for the rest of his life."

My anger accelerated. "Jacob never left me…He was _always_ there for me."

That seemed to anger him more. He balled up his fist and he stepped closer to me. "This isn't about the past, Bella and stop bringing that _mutt_ into this conversation!"

I dabbed my finger at his hard chest. "Don't call him a mutt… you… you… FUCKING LEECH!"

A loud slapping noise struck my face and my head went sideways. My face burned in pain.

Edward… hit me.

My face was pounding with heat. I lifted my finger to touch the bruised spot on my cheek and it _hurt like hell. _

I glared at Edward and his face softened and he looked at me. "Bella, I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Get. Out." I said, my voice soft; my face in pain.

He hesitated, "Bella, please-"

"Get. Out!"

He was gone in a flash. I collapsed onto the floor and I softly touched my bruised cheek. Tears spilled over and I was sobbing. _I can't believe he hit me_, I thought as the pain throbbed. Suddenly, I hurriedly and shut the window and locked it. Then I walked over to my bathroom and observed the medium bruise that was on my right cheek. It was bright red. Very noticeable. I walked back into my room and stood there for a while, thinking.

Two hours had passed by. I curled up in a ball under the covers in my bed and I heard Charlie open my room door. He was on the phone and he continued to talk as he closed my door.

I cried all night in my sleep, re-playing everything that happened today. Jacob and I kissing. The battle. The Volturi. And Edward….

Hours later, finally, sleep came to me.

I awoke with rain beating loudly on my window. Thunder and lightning was accruing. I slowly sat up feeling the bruise throb a little. I glanced at the clock. It read 10:28. This is my chance… I thought. I needed to see Jacob and nothing else. I didn't care about Edward, or _anyone_ anymore. I quickly took off his ring and threw it on the floor. Tears spilling out of my eyes remembering what he did to me last night.

After about ten minutes of crying, I cleaned my self up and covered the bruise with makeup. It looked okay for now. I got dressed in jeans, tennis and a hoodie. I ran down stairs. Charlie was no where in sight, so I grabbed my keys and nearly flew to La Push.

I arrived at the Black's house sooner than I thought I would. I hopped out of my truck and walked quickly to the door. Billy opened it before I could ring the bell.

His expression was painful. "Hi, Bella. What brings you here today?" He sounded tired.

I spoke lightly, "Just came to se Jake. How is he?"

"He's healing faster than any other werewolf. He should be back to himself in a day or too."

I nodded. _Thank God_.

Billy welcomed me in and told me Jake was in his room sleeping.

"I'm going to go take a nap now. See you, Bella." He wheeled to his room.

I walked slowly to Jacob's small bedroom. I could hear his light snoring just by creaking the door open.

And there he was.

He was wearing nothing but a thin sheet of sheets covering his lower body. His left side of his body was all patched up and the other side was scar-free. He looked so peaceful and hurt at the same time. His hair was short again and I sighed. I missed him so much and it's only been a day.

I crept over next to him, kneeling in front of his small bed. I ran my fingers lightly over his cheek and he moved a little.

I shook my head at his beauty and looked down thinking about yesterday. It kept taking over my thoughts and I felt another tear roll down my bruised cheek. I sniffed and wiped it up quickly, wincing at the pain along.

"What are you doing here, Bells?"

His voice startled me.

"I-uh- I'm…" I looked at him and bit my lip. "I wanted to see you."

He tilted his head. "Well…" He reached over and pulled me on the bed with him with his good arm.

I laid my head underneath his chin and sighed. I missed this.

He rubbed his hand on my back. I felt utterly warm and it felt like I belonged here… in his arms.

Jacob finally spoke in an angry voice. "So… you must have convinced that leech- I mean Edward to see me, huh?"

I shivered at his name and another tear fell down my bruised cheek again.

I sniffed. "N-no.." I said. My voice was shaky and soft.

Jacob tilted my head to look at him.

"Bella… what happened?"

I looked down and brushed my hand over the bruise and winced. Was it noticeable again?

Jacob lifted my chin so that he could examine my face.

His eyes narrowed as he looked directly at the right-side of my face.

Then he spoke, "Did.. He… _hurt_ you?" He said it angrily and his body started to tremble.

I nodded and another tear fell over.

His body was fully shaking now.

"And I thought he was a fucking moron already and he fucking hits you?" Jacob said, his voice was deep and angry.

I laid my hand on his bare chest. "Calm down, Jake."

He growled. "I'm going to KILL HIM." He shook.

I shook my head. "Please… Jake." I ran my finger in circles around his neck.

He calmed down slightly, pulling my chin up so that he could look at the bruise. He softly ran his hand over it and I flinched.

"Why? Why did he do this?" Jacob asked, rubbing his large hand softly over my cheek.

I shook my head, "We got into an argument. And… I called him a leech. Then he…. He slapped me."

Jacob started shaking again.

"I can't… I can't take it anymore, Jake. I don't want to be his slave anymore."

"Then don't." He said cruelly.

I continued to circle my finger on his neck and he sighed. And I was right, I didn't want to be with Edward anymore after what he did. He already left me once, had me trying to kill myself just to be with him, and he wanted me to marry him (something I totally didn't want) and now, he hit me.

He rubbed his hand on my back and it felt nice and warm. He spoke softly. "Bella, I know you already know this, but I'll _never_ hurt you. Ever. I don't care how angry I am, at you, the pack, my dad, _anything_; I would do such a fuck-face thing and hit you."

I looked up at him. "I know, Jake." And sighed. "Thank you."

He bit his lip. "You have no idea how much I want to kill him. But of course, I'm stuck here, lonely, for two damn days."

"Promise… Promise me you won't…" I said, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Jacob looked away from me. "I can't promise you something like that, Bella. Especially if he _hit_ the woman I love."

Hearing Jacob say that made me feel a lot better.

We spent a long time, just laying there or talking. Jacob made a few jokes about the pack treating him like a baby about this whole 'bed rest' thing. I laughed a few times.

Another hour passed by.

"I- I should get going…" I said after looking at the clock. I'd been here for almost two hours; just laying here with Jake.

He sighed deeply, "Okay… you should get home, before Charlie calls the Swat Team on you."

I giggled. "Enough Cop jokes, Jake."

He laughed to himself.

I started to get up and slide my jacket back on. Laying with Jake for two hours had me sweaty a little, so I had to take it off after ten minutes.

"You'll come back right?" He asked, hopefully.

I nodded. "Of course. Tomorrow."

He smiled, "Good. I should be back to normal by then."

I smiled back. "Bye, Jake."

I walked towards the door. Before I could leave his room-

"I love you, Bells." Jake said sweetly.

I turned around to face him and looked down, blushing. "I love you too, Jake."

I could feel the grin on his face as he said, "Okay, you can go now. Just wanted to say that."

I chuckled and walked out mumbling, "Dork."

Driving home, I couldn't delete the smile from my face…

**Thanks for reading! This is my first story with Bella/ Jacob, soo….**

**Please, review! ;)**

**Be ready for the next, **_**surprising**_**, Chapter…**


End file.
